


We Intertwined

by daydreamerdisease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease/pseuds/daydreamerdisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't help but think about his boss. Nineteen, horny at the drop of a hat, he decides to jerk off. After all, it's not like it'll hurt anyone if he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is nineteen in this fic. He's the age of consent, sound of mind, and just really thinks his older boss is hot. Things happen when he's got some time alone.

Sam dropped his backpack on the floor next to his bed and he grabbed his book from the night table, before flopping down on his stomach and opening it. 

It had been another long day of work, but he wasn't hungry enough to make dinner yet, nor tired enough to take a nap. Dean was out with some girl, since it was Friday, and he was quite happy to have the house alone to himself.

 

He flipped through the book until he found where he left off and started reading. It was some stupid book he'd found in the wrong shelf of the library when he'd gone to check out the place. He probably shouldn't even be reading it, considering how ridiculous it was. One of those romance stories with a hunky guy at the front with pecs the size of Texas, long flowy hair, and a girl in his arms.

He didn't even know _why_ he started reading it in the first place but now he couldn't find it in himself to stop. It was just getting steamy too. Some of the lines they used made him snicker but mostly it was just nice to imagine.

The girl had dark wavy hair that barely touched her shoulders, curvy waist and thick thighs, but still small next to the guy she had caught the eye of. And she was a strong female protagonist, who rather spend her time commanding an army than learning about tea parties. 

Erik, the hunky warrior from the opposing kingdom (and wasn't that a fucking coincidence, he almost threw the book away at just that) just couldn't seem to get her out his mind. So, of course he persuaded her to listen, to get to know him. And despite her reluctance they-

Well. That didn't really matter.

Sam huffed and flipped a few pages over to skip the mushy scene where they profess their undying love for each other.

_Erik gripped her waist, lips catching at the hem of her bodice, the scratch of his stubble against the sensitive skin of her breasts sending a shiver of want through her veins._

Sam chewed on his lip as he found where the scene started and moved to lay on his back on the bed. He kicked off his jeans and left himself in boxers and a t shirt, book propped up on his chest as he continued reading.

_"Oh-Erik, touch me."_

He wrinkled his nose but let out a soft sigh, hand making circles against the dip of his hip that was exposed.

He could picture it perfectly.

The guy was tall, broad shouldered, with his hair picked up in a long braid, his eyes like warm chocolate as he gazed at the girl who stripped herself of her clothes. She was shy but not insecure, and her tan skin was red at the scrutinizing. His palm fit securely around her waist as he pulled him against her.

Sam wondered what it would be like if he Eric did that to him. He was big, bigger than he had any damn right to be considering just how tall he himself was, and his hands were huge when they touched Sam's shoulder in greeting that one time.

He knew he wasn't small so he'd fit just fight against his hip and chest but Eric still towered over him in the best way. He imagined what it'd be like to kiss him, to push away from the library table when they're talking one day, and pull his face down for a kiss. He had stubble where Sam still didn't quite manage it and Sam imagined sucking a bruise into his chin.

On it's own accord, his hand dipped under the waistband of his boxers, the book tumbling off to the side to lay forgotten. 

God, this was stupid. Eric was his boss. He shouldn't be thinking of him this way. He shouldn't even have been thinking about thinking about him this way. Nevertheless, he couldn't help it. He was hot. Even if he was way older him. He didn't treat him like a kid, didn't even really order him around.

But, fuck. What would it be like if he did?

Swallowing thickly, Sam closed his eyes as he wrapped his hand around his cock, and stroked it nice and firm.

He chewed on his lip as his cock grew against his hand and his breath got heavy. 

Eric was gorgeous, who was he kidding. He'd noticed it the first damn time they met. It was a good thing that they didn't work together, really, or he'd be popping a boner inappropriately. 

And so what if he got his rocks off thinking about him? He wasn't even going to do anything about it. 

So, with that in mind, he pushed his underwear down, and grabbed the lube from under his pillow. He slicked his hand up, then his cock, and splayed his legs down to tease his balls and perineum.

He could almost imagine Eric here. Watching. Like he did when Sam was working at the library sometimes, standing by the door, and getting his attention, perhaps to ask a question.

But this time wasn't like that. He was watching Sam because he liked what he saw. His long limbs, just a touch away from being gangly, but filling out now that he was nineteen and not so awkward. His jaw was prominent now and his hair was shaggy against his the nape of his neck. The dip of his hips, the cord of muscles of his runner thighs, a flat stomach with ripples of muscles underneath the skin. He might not be a Casanova, like the guy in the book or Eric, but he was no slouch either.

Sam pushed his shirt up to expose his chest, blushing red as he tweaked a nipple, imagining giving Eric a show.

He rocked his hips against his hand, his cock leaking precome at the tip, before he dipped lower again, and brought his legs up so he could slip a finger against his rim.

"F-fuck," he gasped out another curse and pushed in, rocking against it to take it all. He was slipping in another finger in no time, a string of curses spilling from his lips as he turned on his side. He grabbed his cock to stroke as he fucked himself and let out a soft whimper when he caught his prostate.

What was Eric's cock like? He was probably hung, he had to be. What would his fingers feel like if they were inside right now instead?

Sam bit the pillow under his head with a groan as he found a steady rhythm and let of his cock to squirt out more lube and slip in another two fingers. 

Eric's fingers would fill him up so good. He knew it. His cock would be fucking insane to take. He blinked back tears against his eyelids as he humped against the bed and fucked himself faster. 

God. Would he bite? Would he talk dirty? Would he give instructions? Sam wanted to know so badly. Would he come inside him or over him? If it was the first, would he clean him out, suck the come out of him with his tongue, and make him beg for more?

Letting out a strangled sound, Sam imagined what he would feel like against his tongue, and how bitter his come would taste, and what it would feel like sliding down his throat. How huge hands would wrap around his face and feed him his cock until he was pleading with his body to be allowed to come.

White flared behind his eyelids at the image, cock spurting come all over the sheets, his fingers catching against the rim of his hole as his hand slipped out, and jerked another splash of come out of him. He flopped against the wet spot, out of breath, his body heavy and sated.

He was definitely not going to be able to look at him in the face the next day.


End file.
